Today's nutrition provides the human organism with too few essential elements such as magnesium, iron and calcium. A deficiency of magnesium and iron is especially critical is pregnant women, who have a higher need for magnesium and iron in order to prevent anemia and poor birth results (Huth et al., "Textbook on Nutritional Therapy," published by Georg Thieme, Stuttgart-New York, pp. 100-101; Koller, "Risk Factors of Pregnancy," published by Springer, Berlin/Heidelberg/New York/Tokyo 1983, p. 326; Forth et al., "Pharmacology and Toxicology," by the scientific publishers Mannheim/Vienna/Zurich, 5th Edition, pp. 389-392; and "Magnesium: Its Biologic Significance," by J. K. Aikawa, CRC Press, Inc., Boca Raton, Flor., pp. 112-113). Dispensation of magnesium and iron preparations to pregnant women is therefore indicated.
However, it is known that iron resorption is substantially reduced when pharmaceutical magnesium and iron compounds are administered orally simultaneously. This is particularly true if a subacidification of gastric fluid occurs. Therefore, when basic magnesium compounds such as magnesium hydroxide and salts of iron (II) and iron (III) are administered simultaneously, a reduced iron resorption can be registered (Corby et al., Clinical Toxicology 23, 489-99 (1985-86)). Additionally, Hall et al., The Medical Journal of Australia, pages 95-96 (1969), give a description of suppressed iron resorption during simultaneous administration of magnesium trisilicate.
Previously, it was therefore necessary to administer magnesium and iron preparations separately with several hours' interval between the administration of each agent. Naturally this dosing regimen is inconvenient and reduces the patient's cooperation (compliance), and complicates monitoring of the administered doses. Consequently, an object of the present invention is to provide a pharmaceutical agent which makes it possible to administer magnesium and iron compounds simultaneously without reducing the iron resorption. This will eliminate the disadvantages inherent in the conventional techniques described above.